1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooperative processing system, a cooperative processing apparatus, and a cooperative processing method. Particularly, the invention relates to the cooperative processing system, the cooperative processing apparatus, and the cooperative processing method which reexecute a cooperative process of plural services when an error occurs during the cooperative process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A service processing system, which executes a job flow of a document is conventionally suggested. When predetermined processes which are prespecified (document process such as delivery, pickup, transmission, conversion, storage and the like) cannot be executed due to any cause, the service processing system interrupts the predetermined processes or the predetermined processes are alternatively executed by a prespecified alternate apparatus.
Even if the alternate apparatus is provided, however, when an error occurs in some services, the alternate apparatus cannot cope with it. For example, when an error occurs after document data are subject to an image process or the document data are delivered, an original of document data are lost. For this reason, the job flow cannot be reexecuted, and thus the job flow cannot be completed.